Tequila Nights
by theexperiencewhore
Summary: Beca and Chloe makes a sex video and Aubrey accidentally watched it. I suck at summaries so, yeah. Also, smut guaranteed. Aubrey g!p.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: Thank you diezeitvergeht for beta reading this._

* * *

Beca and Chloe have these tequila nights as a form of stress relief from school work and stuff. But one particular night really got interesting after they had one shot too many.

"Wanna do something stupid?" Chloe asked as she drained the last remaining droplets of tequila from the bottle.

"Sure. I'll do anything with you, babe," Beca responded as she caressed her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Anything?" Chloe asked again.

"Anything."

"Let's make a sex tape," Chloe eagerly suggested.

"Wow. That is really something stupid," Beca shot back to the redhead with a hit of mixed sarcasm and doubt.

"Come on, babe. It'll be fun!" Chloe convinced the brunette with more eagerness than necessary.

Beca just smirked at how adorable Chloe could be when she's excited, followed by a cocky, "Did I say no?" causing the redhead to squirm with excitement.

"Okay, you set up the camera, and I'll get the strap on." Chloe couldn't hide her smile as she deliberately planned the would-be storyline of their sex tape. But Beca was kind of taken aback by how far Chloe wants to go with the sex tape thing.

"So we're using the strap on?" Beca asked Chloe with a hint of doubt.

"Yes."

"And who do you propose it would be used on?"

"It's gonna be used on you, silly!"

"Oh my God." A mortified looked crossed Beca's features.

"Wait, baby, are you having second thoughts? 'Cause we don't have to do anything you don't wanna do," Chloe offered tracing reassuring patterns on Beca's back.

"No, no. Let's do it. Just promise me that no one will ever see this, okay?"

"I promise."

"And also, how much porn have you watched? Oh my God! Have you been scheming this all along?" Beca shot back at Chloe, half mocking, half surprised.

"Oh baby, I don't watch porn. I read porn. And, maybe," Chloe said as a mischievous grin came across her face.

A few minutes passed and Beca finished setting up the camera that was angled enough to capture the full view of their king sized bed.

"Cam's all set up, Chlo," Beca shouted to Chloe, who had her head shoved inside Beca's cabinet in search for the strap-on.

"Just a second!" Chloe shot back. After a few seconds, Chloe went back to their bed and placed the didlo and stap-on on top of the table next to their bed.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Beca inquired as she fidgeted; rocking from foot to foot.

"Uh, I want it to be natural and not like those amateur porn videos."

"Oh okay," was all Beca could manage to respond.

"Press record," Chloe commanded. Beca clicked the record button on the video camera's remote. Chloe simultaneously hit play on her iPod and the starting notes of the "Our Song" song by The XX kicked in.

"Come here," Chloe almost whispered as she gestured for Beca. They walked across their bed by their knees until they meet in the middle.

"I don't want us to make a porn clip, Beca. I wanna capture us making love on film," Chloe said as she caressed the brunette's shoulders and arms.

Chloe's hands settled on the side of the smaller girls neck. Chloe's bright cerulean eyes pierced Beca's soul as the younger woman's alcohol infected blood streams did a marvelous job on making her feel hot. Her heart pounded hard against her chest.

Chloe finally pulled Beca in for a lingering kiss. Sweet and gentle at first, but eventually, their kiss became heated with passion and need.

Chloe pulled away a bit to look into the brunette's eyes again as she slowly unbuttoned the younger girls shirt in sync with the beat of the song on loop. When Beca's shirt was discarded to the floor, Chloe ran her fingers in between the valley of Beca's breasts before unclasping the DJ's bra, which had it's clasp settled between the younger girl's breasts.

Beca just knelt there feeling everything that the redhead was doing to her. She was transfixed by how intense, but gentle at the same time, Chloe was handling her.

The redhead pushed Beca softly down on the bed and straddled her hips. Chloe maintained eye contact with the other Bella as she slowly unbuttoned her own blouse. She reached around her back to unclasp her bra and let it join the other discarded clothing on the floor.

Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca lightly on the lips, then proceeded her journey down the brunette's body. She carefully planted soft kisses down the DJ's jaw, then to Beca's neck, then her chest, and finally the valley between the DJ's breasts. She planted open mouth kisses on the tips of both of Beca's breasts, one at a time, pulling at the younger girl's nipples before continuing her journey south.

Soft kisses were also planted to the brunette's stomach until the redhead met the hem of Beca's jeans and stopped to unbutton the DJ's them.

Chloe tugged Beca's pants down together with the brunette's panties, then she immediately made quick work of her own jeans and underwear.

Chloe went around the bedside to fetch the strap-on. She slid herself in it. Feeling the internal shaft of the strap-on enter her. She adjusted herself to the new feeling, letting out a moan she didn't know she was holding. All this time, Beca just watched Chloe with nothing but pure lust and unadulterated love in her eyes.

The redhead slowly crawled back up to the brunette. She showered Beca with kisses as she settled herself slightly on top of the other woman. She kissed Beca deeply before pulling out of the kiss and putting all of her weight onto one arm so she could hover atop the brunette.

"Ready?" Chloe asked the younger woman.

All Beca could do was nod. They both knew that this wasn't just lust; it was love.

Chloe grabbed the base of the dildo and slowly entered Beca without breaking their eye contact. She let the brunette get used to the new feeling for a few seconds before she began moving her hips in sync with the beat of the song in the background.

Beca could feel how much Chloe loved her with every thrust the redhead exerted.

Soon, the redhead quickened her pace a little bit. Chloe adjusted Beca's legs so they would go around her waist allowing her more access to her girlfriends cunt.

"Baby p-please, h-harder," Beca pleaded as she hung to Chloe as if her life depended on the redhead. "Faster," She added after a few more thrust.

But Chloe stopped and readjusted their position so that she could firmly hold onto the brunette's hips before starting to thrust harder and faster; zero fucks given, whether or not she was still in sync with the song or not.

"O-Oh G-God C-Chloe don't s-stop!" Beca panted.

But Chloe only slowed her movements. Before the DJ could protest, she felt the redhead's hands on one of hers. Chloe placed Beca's hand above her clit before speaking.

"Touch yourself for me baby," Chloe requested.

Beca rubbed herself as Chloe resumed her thrusts, this time with more passion and vigor. This continued on for a while until Chloe noticed Beca's chest. The redhead seemed to be hypnotized by the up and down movements as the younger woman tried to ease her heavy breathing. This all consumed Chloe so much more than she intended.

"B-Beca, I…I'm so close… O-Oh G-God!" Chloe panted without decreasing her thrusting performance. She could feel her walls tightened against the generous length shoved within her center. She felt that Beca's close too by the way she has difficulty thrusting in and out of the brunette as the DJ's walls clenched around the dildo.

"T-Take me b-baby. C-Come f-for me." was all Beca could manage as she did her best to hold on to the bed sheets while she frantically flickered her clit. Both of hers and her lover's orgasms are threatening to rip through their bodies.

It only took a few strokes before both of their orgasms hit them hard almost at the same time. Chloe did her best to thrust in and out of the brunette as hard as she can to help the love of her life ride out the most mind blowing orgasm she had ever had.

"C-Chlloeeeeee! Fuuuck!" was all the brunette could manage as she almost tore their bed sheets with her grip. Back arching in an attempt to release all of it inside her. "O-Oh G-G-God!"

Beca's body eased as Chloe deliberately slowed down her thrusts inside the brunette. After a few strokes, Chloe let herself fall beside the brunette, face down. She hadn't even bothered to properly to pull the dildo completely out of Beca.

After the redhead was able to catch a few breaths, she looked at Beca who was then watching her with so much endearment in her eyes.

"I love you so much, Beca Mitchell."

"I love you too, bug. Always and forever."

They stayed like that, looking in each other's eyes as they let sleep and exhaustion take over them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: Thank you diezeitvergeht for beta reading this._

* * *

Three months had passed since the couple immortalized their love making on film. They have already won the Nationals by this time. All the excitement and buzz that had been happening because of their victory made the two Bellas forget about their intimate moment in front of Chloe's video camera.

Until one un-fateful morning.

They had asked someone to hold Chloe's camera while they performed during Nationals, and Aubrey wanted to re-live that moment by watching their performance once again, secretly planning to make notes if she caught some mistakes during their winning performance.

Having been best friends with the redhead for the entirety of their college lives, Aubrey didn't think she needed to ask Chloe's permission to borrow the redhead's things. So Aubrey just waltzed in Chloe's room and went straight into her best friend's drawers to get the camera.

She quickly opened the camera and took out its memory card. She returned the camera back to the drawer then left Chloe's room.

She went to their living room and settled onto the couch that was facing directly to their apartment's door.

The blonde opened her laptop then inserted the memory card to its slot on the right end of it. She waited a few moments for her laptop to finish scanning the memory card. She opened the memory card's folder only to find out that the redhead had tons of recorded videos.

She looked for the file that had been dated to be taken on the same day as the Nationals, then she proceeded to watch it.

After the video finished, the blonde opened the memory card folder again. She decided to copy some movies from the redhead's memory card so she could watch them in her spare time.

Her eyes lit up when her sight landed on a file named "Our Song."

"That bitch!" Aubrey exclaimed as she pressed CTRL+C on her keyboard then pasted the file in her D drive.

I've been looking for a copy of this movie for a long time and that bitch had it all along, Aubrey thought to herself thinking that the file she copied was a drama movie about three high school teens that have different family situations, different romantic interests, different moral codes and their own unique dreams.

After the file had been copied, she ejected the memory card then returned it inside Chloe's camera. She then went back to her position on the couch with all the intentions to watch the movie she just copied.

When she opened the file, she got confused as to why she was looking at Beca and Chloe standing on opposite sides of Chloe's bed. She watched as Beca and Chloe slowly walked on the bed by their knees only to stop when they met each other in the middle of the the redhead's bed.

"Oh. My. God." Aubrey exclaimed as she came to realize what this video file was.

She knew that she should probably close the player window and forget everything she just saw while it's not too late. But it was too late, Aubrey felt heat rising in her cheeks, and something else rising down below.

Aubrey was transfixed on the lovemaking that was happening on her laptop screen.

"Holy fuck! This is better that any porn I have watched!" The blonde said to herself.

Aubrey was lost by the motion of Chloe's hips as she thrust into Beca in sync with the song in the background. Until she heard the front door open.

A very sweaty Chloe entered first followed by an equally sweaty and panting Beca right behind.

Aubrey's eyes widened, partly because of shock, partly because of panic, but significantly partly because she felt her little dude twitch at the sight before her.

Being the more musical grounded person that is Beca Mitchell, the brunette was the first to speak, clearly haven't noticed the mortified shock that was currently showing on Aubrey and Chloe's face. The redhead was the first one to notice what Aubrey was watching as the woman with fiery locks recognized the song that was playing on the blonde's laptop.

"Our Song by The XX?" Beca spoke to Aubrey. "Let me tell you, that's a very good song for making - OH MY GOD !" Beca cut herself off as her face sported the same mortified look that has been displayed in the redhead and blonde's face a few seconds past.

"I-I… Uh… h-have stuff in my room that needs… uh… stuffing," the blonde stuttered.

"Why the fuck am I stuttering? I haven't stuttered since, like, forever! "The blonde mentally kicked herself.

She paused the clip then stood up carrying her laptop. She was ready to make a beeline for her room and not leave for there rest of her life. But she was abruptly stopped by the redhead's voice.

"W-Wait, Bree, are you… turned on right now?" Chloe just had to ask.

"No!" Aubrey said as she lowered her laptop to cover her crotch. Her voice sounded purely of embarrassment. She kicked her brain into reality then proceeded on walking towards her room.

Beca looked at Chloe, pissed. Remembering that the redhead promised her that NO ONE would ever see their sex video. But the brunette's features eventually softened as she knew what Chloe was thinking by the how the redhead gave her the most perverted grin possible.

"No, wait, Aubrey." Surprisingly, Beca was the one to make Aubrey stop before the blonde can even close her doors.

They have talked about this, her and Chloe. They had discussed in the past about Aubrey's situation. And even if it's just theoretical, the both agreed that a threesome with the blonde would be hotter than the sun in hell.

"What?" The blonde sounded irritated. She just wanted to do nothing but lock herself in her room until the end of the world.

The couple ran to Aubrey's door and let themselves in together with the blonde before closing it behind them.

"Let us help you with that," Beca said nonchalantly as her sight falls straight in the blonde's crotch area.

"With what?!" Aubrey almost shouted in disbelief. She was not used to dealing with people during times like these; times when she's both embarrassed and turned on.

"Oh god, it's like high school all over again," Aubrey thought.

"With this." Beca stepped closer to Aubrey. Aubrey almost came just by thinking about what the brunette's actions were suggesting.

The blonde let out a sigh of relief as she felt Beca tug away her laptop and place it on the blonde's desk.

"Oh that!" Aubrey smiled awkwardly. Thankful that the brunette did not do what she thought the brunette would do. Although, she could not deny the fact that she wished Beca did what she thought the brunette would do.

"But no. Chloe and Beca are together. They could not possibly want to - or do they?" Aubrey was now beginning to wonder if the amount of time she spends having conversations like this with herself was still considered normal.

The blonde didn't notice Chloe come near her until she heard the redhead's voice in her ear, sweet and seductive.

"And also with this." The redhead added as she groped the blonde's extra appendage.

"Fucking… shit!" Aubrey half moan and half gasped by the redhead's actions. She both liked, no, loved how Chloe surprised her and at the same time made her feel really really good.

"Uh, how about fucking us" Beca butted in, emphasizing on the "us".

Aubrey gasped as she saw Beca strip out of her workout clothes. Chloe did as the same as well, retreating her hands from caressing Aubrey's cock above the blonde's shorts. Aubrey's knees were weakened by the sight, causing her to fall on her queen sized bed.

The two successfully removed every piece of clothing from their bodies. Beca settled herself behind Aubrey, kneeling on her knees. She massaged the blonde's shoulders until they loosened up a little bit. The brunette then let her hands travel down to Aubrey's breast, groping them from above the blonde's shirt.

Aubrey threw her back to Beca's chest, as she moaned in pure satisfaction. Beca lowered her head and grabbed the chance to unceremoniously insert her tongue in Aubrey's mouth in a heated upside down kiss while it hung open.

Chloe joined in as she knelt down on the floor and started to unbutton Aubrey's jeans. The blonde lifted her hips slightly to let the redhead tug her underwear down. Chloe discarded the blonde's clothes on the floor next to her.

While still kissing Aubrey, Beca's eyes widened as she saw Aubrey's hard and throbbing member. The brunette pulled out of their kiss. She lowered her hands to the hem of the blonde's shirt and yanked the Bella's captain's shirt off with one swift motion. She unclasped the blonde's bra then groped the older woman's breasts as her eyes was transfixed on Aubrey's erection.

Chloe wrapped her hands around Aubrey's dick.

"Oh G-God!" Was all Aubrey could manage to say as she felt pleasure started to build within her.

Chloe saw that Aubrey's dick was now leaking with small amounts of precum. The redhead started to close the gap between her and the blonde's throbbing member. She stuck out her tongue and started to drag her tongue from the base of Aubrey's cock to its tip. Lapping up Aubrey's essence on the way up. Chloe flicked her tongue around Aubrey's tip before lowering her head slowly to consume most of the upper part of Aubrey's dick.

Aubrey let her hands fall to Chloe's head as the redhead bobbed up and down the blonde's length. Beca started tweaking and pulling at Aubrey's nipples. All of these actions caused the blonde to roll back her eyes and settle her head on Beca's shoulders.

Aubrey's hands started to take life of their own as they guided Chloe's head faster up and down along her cock. Aubrey looked back at the sight of Chloe sucking her out. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hold herself together if Chloe didn't stop her ministrations right away. She almost forcefully stopped and lifted Chloe's head from her cock. Chloe met Aubrey's eyes with a confused look.

"I don't want to come inside your mouth, Chloe."

But before Chloe could speak, she saw Beca whispered something in Aubrey's ear.

"Let it happen. Bree. Come inside her mouth. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind."

Aubrey never imagined in a million years that Beca could be this sexually persuasive. She locked eyes with Chloe.

"You want this?" Aubrey asked the redhead.

Chloe nodded her head enthusiastically with that perverted smile plastered on her face.

Aubrey breathe out, surprised on how she got this lucky.

"Okay," was all the blonde could say as a form of affirmation.

Chloe now resumed sucking Aubrey out even harder than before. Her head's pace increased as she let the blonde's hands took over. With one especially hard pull the brunette did to the blonde's nipple, Aubrey's hands seized it's movements as the blonde's body stiffened. The Bella's captain's head fell again onto Beca's shoulder as she came inside her best friend's mouth.

Chloe felt Aubrey's come rushing out of the blonde's dick. However, she continued to pump her hand up and down Aubrey's shaft that wasn't already engulfed by her mouth. The action only increased the pleasure that the blonde is currently having. This went on for a few moment as Chloe swallowed Aubrey's cum until everything had been released.

Chloe wiped the remaining bits of Aubrey's cum on the side of her mouth with her middle finger, sucking it in all the way. When she finished, she gave Aubrey the best predatory smile she could muster. The redhead stood up, placed her hands on Aubrey's shoulders and prepared herself to straddle the blonde's hips.

"Beca, go touch yourself back there on the headboard."

Baca obeyed, quite surprised on how controlling the redhead had become.

"Damn! Is that what happens when somebody swallows Aubrey's cum?" The brunette let out sarcastically.

Aubrey give Beca an irritated smirk only to have her head swatted back by Chloe. The redhead's eyes then locked onto Aubrey's green orbs. The Bella's co-captain was now completely straddling the blonde's waist.

"It's my turn."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: To charlie - the best beta reader ever. I owe this to you._**

* * *

It has been a month since the couple had their little sexcapade with the blonde and ever since then they have tried several times to make the blonde agree in join them in their relationship.

It was a Saturday morning when Beca and Chloe decided to commence their latest endeavor. It was really a perfect day for carrying out their plan because Aubrey doesn't have classes during Saturdays and the blonde usually just slept the morning off.

The couple silently entered the blonde's room taking the element of surprise to their advantage. Beca then jumps into Aubrey's springy bed in an attempt to wake up the blonde which was lying face down on her bed with face turned slightly to the right. The DJ then lowered her head so she can lick the blonde's ear lobe to annoy Aubrey into consciousness but the brunette's face was immediately met by the blonde's palm with all the purpose of swatting the DJ's head away from the half sleeping blonde.

"Go away!" Aubrey mumbled still eyes closed.

"No, Bree. Come on. We have a surprise for you." Chloe persuaded the blonde as the redhead shook the blonde's legs.

"No." The blonde punctuated with a grumble as she pulled a pillow to cover her face. "I know what the two of you are up to and the answer is still no."

Beca decided to take matters in her own hands and situated herself on top of Aubrey's back straddling the blonde's waist. She lifted her hands and planted them on either side of Aubrey's shoulders. She shot Chloe a cocky smirk before proceeding to shaking them relentlessly.

"Jesus Christ." The blonde whispered to herself as she kicked herself awake trying to throw the younger woman off of her.

"Okay! Alright, okay!" Aubrey acknowledged defeat as the DJ locked her knees against her sides.

"But I'm only doing this if you two idiots will stop bugging me for the rest of the day and will let me actually sleep in peace. Deal?" The blonde aggressively offered as she brought herself up using her two arms letting the brunette fall on the mattress.

Chloe and Beca exchanged looks as the redhead immediately did a victory clap while the brunette flashed a knowing smirked back to her girlfriend. The three women exited the blonde's room and moved into the living room.

"Just sit back and relax, Bree." Chloe said while she urged the blonde to sit into a couch that was weirdly placed on the center of the living room as it faced the kitchen.

"Just get on with it so I can continue sleeping." Aubrey replied with an irritated tone as she rolled her eyes to the redhead.

When the blonde was all settled, Chloe approached Beca, who was currently pouring cold water into two transparent plastic cups on the center island. Aubrey sighed and shifted down into her seat a little more as she watched the two with mild interest. She noticed that Chloe situated herself behind the brunette as the redhead gathered the brunette's hair to one side and started to kiss the back of the DJ's neck. That was the time the blonde noticed that Beca was wearing an oversized v-neck white shirt which has a very low neckline. The brunette's shirt was so big that it covered half the length of the brunette's thigh which made the blonde doubt the existence of any undergarment hidden beneath the dress like shirt.

The Bella's captain's eyes then settled on Chloe's form as the redhead stripped herself out of her own clothing; a maroon tank top and boy shorts that the blonde had never seen on the Chloe before. _It's probably Beca's._ She thought. Her eyes widened in shock as her eyes were greeted by an eight inch black dildo strapped onto the redhead's hips. A shudder crept up the blonde's spine at the enticing site.

The red head must have read the blonde's mind because Chloe turn her attention to the blonde then dropped her gaze to Aubrey's boxers. Chloe shot the blonde a mischievous grin as she allowed her hands to crawl under the brunette's arms groping the brunette's breasts in the process. The redhead then planted her hands on the edge of the DJ's neckline. She winked at the blonde before aggressively ripping Beca's shirt from the front until it was completely torn open exposing the brunette's very naked form.

Chloe now set her attention back to her girlfriend as she caressed the smaller woman's shoulders down to the DJ's hands linking their fingers together. She then gently guided Beca's hands to settle it palm down on the surface of the center island. She skimmed her fingers over the DJ's skin before moving on and grabbed the two plastic cups filled with water then situated them on top of the back of the brunette's hands.

"Aubrey," the redhead called.

The blonde gulped as she discreetly tried to rub her dick over the material of her boxers. Her eyes locked with the red head's crystal blue ones.

"I'm going to fuck Beca now. If she spilled these plastic cups I'll completely stop everything I'm doing even if she hasn't reached orgasm yet." Chloe informed the blonde as the redhead showered the brunette's neck with kisses.

Just the thought of what might going to happen aroused Aubrey more that it should. She took out her hard on ceasing to believe any reason not to. She started to stroke herself as her gaze was fixed on the two forms in front of her.

Chloe then grabbed Beca by the hip and pulled slightly to provide Chloe's strap on an easier access to her girlfriend's cunt. She rocked her hips into the younger woman's sliding the dildo through Beca's soaked folds. Pulling the silicon rod back, Chloe slide her hand around cupping Beca's pussy the redhead's middle finger reached the brunette's clit. She started to draw small circles on the DJ's hardened nub before slipping her middle finger inside her girlfriend causing the brunette to whimper at the contact. The cups trembling slightly.

The redhead administered a few in and out strokes inside her girlfriend's pussy before she completely retreated her fingers from the brunette's dripping cunt. She gripped the base of the dildo and slowly entered Beca causing the small woman to let out a moan of satisfaction as she adjusted to the thing that was shoved into her cunt. The DJ felt Chloe started to pump in and out of her slowly rubbing every inch of the plastic dick against her walls.

Knowing that orgasm will be withhold if she let the plastic cups topple, Beca braced herself by pressing her palms down firmly on the surface of the center island to secure that the plastic cups are balance on the back of her hands. Chloe noticed the brunette's actions as she decided to spice things up a little bit by increasing her pace.

"That's unfair." Beca retorted as she felt her body follow the rhythm of the redhead's thrusts.

The redhead just slithered her hands up to the brunette's breasts then proceeded on massaging them while pinching and pulling on the DJ's erect nipples at the process. Aubrey's groans caused Beca to shot a glance at the blonde. The sight of Aubrey relentlessly pumping up and down her own dick sent shivers down Beca's spine which deliciously settled on her aching cunt. The sensation caused one of the brunette's hands to form into a fist spilling the plastic cup's content on the floor.

"Only one life left, Mitchell." Chloe teased as she shook her head from left to right never ceasing her hips' motions.

The redhead then lowered on hand to Beca's stomach as she let her nails dug lightly on the toned abdomen before she continued her journey south. She settled her hand above her girlfriend's hardened nub flicking with a frequency that matched her thrusts. Chloe leaned in closer causing her hips to slide into a different angle as she sunk her teeth into the tender flesh of Beca's shoulder.

"Fuck, baby. Harder. Please, please Chlo." Beca panted in between breaths but before the redhead could comply they heard Aubrey's voice.

"F-Fuck." Aubrey grunted while her body stiffened as she covered the tip of her erection with a previously prepared roll of tissue paper so she would not create a mess of herself as orgasm hit her hard.

The sound alone added more ache to Beca's throbbing center. She felt Chloe started to purposely flick on her clit anxiously. The pleasure was too much and yet not enough for the brunette to be completely thrown over the edge. Beca then unconsciously lifted her other hand slightly causing the water to spill over to Chloe's feet. The redhead immediately ceased all her actions as she felt cold water dripping to her toes.

"Shit." Beca exclaimed as she felt Chloe pulled out of her. "No. Baby please no. Come on, Chloe. I'm so close. This is ridiculous."

Beca reached in between her thighs and grab the now slippery dildo in an attempt to reconnect her throbbing pussy with it. Chloe smacked her hand away and back away from the desperate girl.

"Nope. Rules are rules, Beca." Chloe insisted as she shimmied herself out of the strap on then proceeded on entering the bathroom.

A wicked idea crossed over Beca's mind which caused her to run towards Aubrey as soon as Chloe disappeared through the bathroom's entrance. Beca quickly sunk to her knees and positioned herself in between Aubrey's legs. She pulled the blonde's boxers off then proceeded on taking the blonde's soft member into her mouth.

"Holy crap, Beca! What are you doing?" The blonde exclaimed as she watched the brunette lick and suck her soft dick back to life.

Aubrey felt herself getting turned on again as Beca continued her ministrations. When she was completely hard, the brunette stood up and quickly lowered herself to Aubrey thick shaft. Beca did not waste any minute to get used to the new feeling inside her as she was practically riding Aubrey for the sweet release she so much crave for. The act itself aroused the hell out of Aubrey Posen making her crave the tiny brunette. With all the strength she could come up, the blonde stood up carrying the small woman as she paced in the room.

Beca was surprised at the blonde's action but was too interested on what the blonde was planning so she let her legs wrap around the blonde's waist to secure her position as she was being carried into the nearest wall. When her back met the cold cement, she felt Aubrey hooked her left arm under the back of the DJ's left knee doing the same with Beca's right leg. The position opened up Beca even more than Chloe had ever done to her. Aubrey started to thrust her hips in and out of Beca's cunt the DJ could no longer do anything rather than claw at Aubrey's back to pull the blonde's body closer to her own.

"Fuck, Aubrey. Harder, please." The DJ pleaded. "I need you deeper."

These words only urged Aubrey to work harder to please the brunette.

"Urgh Beca… so tight..." This was all the blonde can grunt as she felt Beca's walls tighten around her throbbing cock. "So close…"

They were clearly enjoying the moment for the nearly jumped at the sound of Chloe's voice.

"Go on, Bree. I want to see you come inside my girlfriend." Chloe encouraged the blonde.

Aubrey just lifted her head up a little to look into Beca's eyes in search of doubt but instead she felt Beca cupped her face and locked their lips together in a passionate kiss. Beca was the first one to pull out from the kiss. She nipped at Aubrey's lower lip tugging lightly before letting go.

"I want to feel your hot cum shoot inside me, Aubrey Posen." Beca's voice had dropped into in the most seductive rasp either older women had ever heard.

That was all Aubrey needed to be completely thrown over the edge. Beca immediately followed has her walls closed in hard on Aubrey's cock as she pulled Aubrey impossibly closer to her body her arms locking around the blonde's neck. When they came down from their high, Aubrey pulled out of Beca's cunt and noticed that Chloe was now approaching them. The redhead wrapped one arm around Beca's waist as the brunette nuzzled on her girlfriend's neck.

"So? Did that changed your mind?" Chloe asked the blonde certain that they most have certainly convinced the blonde to have a three way relationship with them.

Aubrey trapped her lips in between her teeth and let out a sigh before answering.

"If I could, I would but I can't. I'm sorry." The blonde said sincerely as she stepped backed from the couple.

She picked up her boxers then proceeded to her room. It pained Aubrey to turn her friends down especially now that she had started to have feelings for the two Bellas but only if they knew why she couldn't. The blonde stopped just inside her bedroom and glanced back at the couple tears burning at the back of her eyes. Turning away from the two, who were whispering quietly, she shut the door and tried to clear her mind of the rebel DJ and red headed song bird.


End file.
